


Snow

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Christmastown and snowballs.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, Sept 18, 2011, 'snow'

For a good hour, snowballs were the most exciting thing in all of the worlds to Sora. Each one was carefully packed and thrown, most of which hit their marks. Though plenty were thrown at him too, leaving his clothing speckled with cold glittering white.

He just couldn't stop smiling, and he didn't want to stop even though they were done and could go. They needed to go.

Sora made one more snowball and then set it down. Hopefully it would wait, because he would be back.

With Riku.

He had to make sure to get in the first throw.


End file.
